Dropping Rain
by shizayakumaSebby23
Summary: Yato a decidido ir al rescate de Hiyori, sin embargo hay algo que le molesta después de rescatarla tendrá que cortar los lazos que los unen los sentimientos de un dios errante y una humana comun y corriente al descubierto Yato x Hiyori


Dropping Rain

Aunque sea tarde, aunque todo haya terminado, aunque sea "game over" debo ser capaz de retroceder el tiempo, debo intentarlo; por ella. Después de todo soy un dios.

Sujete con fuerza a sekki, como su maestro siento su miedo, y entendió que este asustado, incluso creo que bajo otras circunstancias también estaría aterrado, Bishamon es de temer, pero eso no me detendrá. Yo debo.

Debo….

¡Recuperar a Hiyori!

Incluso si mi nombre no es recordado, incluso si después de mi muerte no vuelvo a nacer, todo eso no importa nada; solo quiero volver a ver su sonrisa. Las armas gemelas de Bishamon vuelven a disparar, Yukine con su filosa hoja me ayudan a cortar las balas y a milímetros de rasgar mi mejilla esquivo los últimos dos disparos; y pensar que esto apenas comienza empiezo a sudar, sin embargo ella parece lucir tranquila aun así, noto un dejo de cansancio en esta diosa; acaso ella, esta… ¿enferma?

No luce como de costumbre, siento sus ganas asesinas, aunque… mal enfocadas, parece que ella misma no sabe lo que está pasando, realmente, ¿secuestro a Hiyori?

¡Yatoooo!

¿Hiyori…? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Como esa vez, me tomo desprevenido, sujeto mi mano y me halo para salir corriendo, de veras que demonios le pasa a esta chica!

Luego te explico ahora corre! –voy a hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo- ¡¿Yato…?! -no puedo evitar sonreír, esa es la expresión que quería ver, su rostro ligeramente sonrojado mientras la sujeto entre mis brazos; com

o aquella de vez con el ayakashi, vaya dejavu; espero esto se vuelva una costumbre- E-Espera… ¡Kazuma-san!

Humn… -volteo solo un poco, ¡de donde rayos salió Kazuma, creo que ya lo sabré luego, por ahora me basta con ver que dibuja un límite, seguramente para darnos tiempo- el estará bien, es un tipo rudo

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Por poco olvido mi acuerdo con Tenjin, cierto, casi lo olvido. Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente, y ya no percibo para nada la presencia de Bishamon decido bajarla, creo que son unas calles cerca de su casa, pero lo que ahora importa es llevarla al hospital; en cuanto sepa que está bien, cortare los lazos que nos unen.

Oye Hiyori, dime que sucedió –comenzamos a caminar sin vernos, algo me molesta- Oye, responde

Yato… -volteo a verla, ¡ahora que! Ella mira de un lado a otro

¿Qué buscas?

¿Y Yukine-kun?

Y-Yukine…? ¡Yukine! ¡Yukine! ¡Cómo demonios pude perder a mi shinki Yukine!

No creo que este en ese basurero

Hiyori… buaaaaaaaa! ¡Que voy a hacer!

Yato –me detiene por la muñeca- Cálmate, vamos a buscarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Humn…. –es por estas cosa que yo no quiero- ¡Hiyori! ¡Hiyori estas bien! –separarme de ella- ¡No te duermas! ¡aguanta un poco! Te llevare al hospital

Toda la maldita situación me parece un dejavu, cargándola en mi espalda, a grandes saltos voy por los tejados, debo apresurarme antes de que sea tarde.

Hija…! -¿Dónde estoy? - ¡Gracias dios! –veo a mi madre – Hiyori ha despertado! –ah, cierto, yo estaba, estaba…

M-mamá

Ahora vuelvo hija voy a avisarle a tu padre

S-si… -me siento más cansada que de costumbre, algo no está bien- ¡Yato! –que me pasa, por un momento lo olvide- ¡Yato donde estas! –no lo veo, ¡no está aquí! Acaso fue a buscar a Yukine, eso sería lo correcto, pero aun así me preocupa; solo espero que este bien. En esas condiciones no sería rival para Bishamon

- En serio que abandonarte de esta forma es muy de él –inquirió molesto Daikoku, mientras con el menor asentía con una sonrisa nerviosa- En serio Yukine-kun, cuando regrese le daré una golpiza!

- Gracias Daikoku-san –volvió a repetir con el mismo aire intranquilo- aunque creo que él ya tuvo suficiente –agrego pensativo, básicamente lo susurro para que el mayor no sospechara

- Espero que todo se arregle con Visha –agrego la diosa de la pobreza, con una sonrisilla picara- Nee~ Yukine-kun

- Eso espero… no creo que ese cuatro ojos sea tan inútil

- Kazuma se las arreglará –el moreno sospechaba que Yukine estaba preocupado, y quería decir algo que por lo menos lo tranquilizara un 0.1%

- No debí hacerle caso cuando dijo que escapara…

- No te preocupes tanto Yukine-kun, ya verás que todo sale bien

La habitación volvió a silenciarse, mientras monótonamente servían los alimentos, y sin mencionar una palabra sobre la ausencia de Yato o el estado de Hiyori siguió el resto de la noche.

_**Aun no sé porque…**_

Hiyori-chan! ¡Buenos días!

_**Como los pétalos de cerezo **_

¡Ami-chan! ¡Yama-chan!

_**Que florecen hermosos; pero que luego caen**_

Me sorprende que te hayan dado de alta tan pronto

Es que soy muy fuerte, ya sabes

Es cierto! Qué bueno que estés de vuelta

Sí, es bueno volver a la normalidad

_**Un día conocí un dios, y ahora **_

_**Desapareció.**_

No permanecí ni dos días en el hospital, en cuanto pude ponerme en pie salí a buscarlo; solo había un problema, su aroma, no lo percibía para nada. Era extraño, y debido a que seguía con antibióticos en mi sangre solo lo ignore; entonces pensé que lo más seguro seria encontrarlo en el santuario de Kofuku-san; y ahí comenzó todo.

El lugar estaba vacío, no como si hubiesen salido por un momento, simplemente no había nada, el templo de Kofuku-san parecía muerto, un lugar sin vida, no podía sentir la presencia de nadie. Era como si nunca hubieran existido

Paso lo mismo en el templo de Tenjin-sama, y así me di cuenta, otra vez, solo era una humana, no veía ningún ayakashi, y eso significaba no volver a ver a Daikoku-san, Kofuku-san, Yukine-kun, y también a Yato…

Flash back~

Nee~ Yukine-kun, ¿Yato-chan sigue deprimido?

Cómo voy a saberlo… si desde que volvió no ha dicho nada –volteo a ver al mencionado que seguía acostado acurrucado en un futón

No se puede hacer nada,

Kofuku… está pasando algo

¿humn?

¡Yato! ¡Yukine-kun! ¡Daikoku-san! ¡Kofuku-san! ¡Donde están! ¡Yato!

Hiyorin…. –la peli rosada tenía una expresión que nunca antes había tenido su animado rostro-

¡Hiyori! ¡¿Qué le pasa!? ¿¡Daikoku-san, Kofuku-san!? ¡Por que no puede vernos! –Yukine estaba más alterado que ninguno, veía a Hiyori e incluso podría tocarla pero ella…

Ella no nos ve –agrego fríamente la diosa- Ya no puede vernos

Cortaron los lazos…. –murmuro Daikoku sin poder entender por completo la situación

Pero no es raro, Daikoku, aún nos recuerda

El dios de la guerra se puso de pie caminando con la mirada baja, dirigiéndose hacia la salida

Nada en esa chica es normal

¡Yato que dices!

¡Por eso! Sekki, mañana nos iremos

Unas calles adelante el dios errante trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos, por un momento había dudado, dudado de su decisión, y eso era algo que un dios nunca debía permitirse, la duda era la peor consejera y tarde o temprano corrompía

_**Pero si veo que tus lágrimas aun caen**_

_**No puedo dejarte ir…**_

_**Simplemente no puedo irme….**_

_**Pero como estaba lloviendo pensé que estabas bien…**_

_**No pude ver tus lágrimas y pensé que estabas bien…**_

_**Pensé que estabas bien, y no pude detenerte….**_

_**Porque la lluvia que borra el dolor del corazón…**_

_**Estaba cayendo yo solo pensé en….**_

_**Dejar caer la lluvia**_

Así… Ella estará mejor, pero… -a unos metro de el a poco más de las cinco cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse, pudo distinguir una figura- ¡Hiyori!

¡Yato! ¡Idiota!

¡Hiyori! –antepuso su brazo temiendo ser golpeado, pero luego recordó, ella no podía verlo- …estas, llorando

¡Como se le ocurre marcharse! Al menos debió decirme algo!

No lo entenderías

Todo este asunto de Bishamon y los ayakashi ya me tienen harta!

Sí, eso suponía

No deja de causar problemas en mi vida

Lo lamento

¡Pero yo no le dije que se fuera! ¡acaso le pedí eso!

Hiyori….. –aquellas palabras le habían sorprendido

Somos… somos amigos, y los amigos se apoyan mutuamente, ni siquiera pude hacer eso…. Solo me quede ahí siendo rescatada, ahora nunca podré apoyarlo, ahora ya nunca… podre decirle lo que siento

Quiso detenerla, pero en cuanto dio un paso, ella ya había empezado a correr; y ahí se quedó, estirando el brazo, intentando alcanzarla

_**Porque tu corazón lloraba, la lluvia estaba cayendo**_

_**Porque mi corazón lloraba, mis lágrimas estaban cayendo**_

_**Porque te amé, y no pude retenerte**_

_**Siento que a fin de abrazar la tristeza que tiene**_

_**Tu clara y suave vida….**_

_**Me convertiría**_

_**En la lluvia**_


End file.
